1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development in science and technology in recent years, the size of electronic device has the tendency of miniaturization. A foldable cellar phone which is handy and portable can be said to be the typical one of foldable electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 1A, an arrangement of a stopper in a conventional foldable electronic device is shown. A foldable electronic device 100 includes a main body 102, a flip cover 104 and a rotation device 106. The flip cover 104 and main body 102 are pivotally connected together via the rotation device 106. That is, the flip cover 104 can rotate against the main body 102 by means of the rotation device 106. The maximum flip angle that the flip cover 104 can rotate against the main body 102 is determined according to how the pair of stoppers 108a and 108b, disposed on one side of the main body 102, protrude from the main body 102.
Please refer to both FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C. FIG. 1B is a diagram showing the status when the stopper 108b of a conventional foldable electronic device protrudes from the main body, while FIG. 1C is a diagram showing another status when the stopper 110 of a conventional foldable electronic device protrudes from the main body.
The flip cover 104 rotates and flips against the main body 102 via the rotation device 106. When the stopper 108b or the stopper 110 stops the movement of the flip cover 104, the flip cover 104 will stop at a maximum flip angle.
As shown in FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, the difference between the stopper 108b and the stopper 110 lies in the external design of protruding from the main body 102, so the maximum flip angle that the flip cover 104 could flip will differ accordingly.
Since the stopper 110 is different in external design, the maximum flip angle θ1 of the flip cover 104 as shown in FIG. 1B will be larger than the maximum flip angle θ2 of the flip cover 104 as shown in FIG. 1C.
Referring to FIG. 2, another arrangement of the stopper of the conventional foldable electronic device is shown. Foldable cellar phone 200 includes a main body 202, a flip cover 204 and a rotation device 206. The flip cover 204 and main body 202 are coupled together via the rotation device 206.
A pair of stopper 208a and 208b of the foldable electronic device 200 are disposed on one side of the flip cover 204, and are different from the position on which stopper 108a and 108b of the foldable electronic device 100 of FIG. 1A are disposed on the main body 102.
When the flip cover 204 rotates and flips against the main body 202, the stoppers 208a, 208b disposed on one side of the flip cover 204 can stop the movement of the flip cover 204, so the flip cover 204 can be positioned at a predetermined maximum flip angle. The magnitude of the maximum flip angle is determined according to how the pair of stoppers 208a and 208b protrude from the flip cover 204.
In the above-mentioned conventional foldable electronic devices, the maximum flip angle of the flip cover is determined by where the stopper is arranged, i.e., disposed on the main body or the flip cover.
Consequently, the maximum flip angle that the flip cover rotates against the main body will be restricted by the external design of the stopper. Moreover, after a long term operation, collision between the flip cover and the main body makes the flip cover or the main body peels its coating off easily, noise is also generated.